


The Perilous Nature of Lust

by charliewritess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, American AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Harry, Bubble Bath, Crossdressing Harry, David Beckham is how Harry's ex looks, Depression, Detective Louis, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Everyone is American except Louis, Feminine Harry, Femme Fatale, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lawyer Niall Horan, Los Angeles, Louis risks a lot for Harry, M/M, Model Harry, Murder, Mystery, Older Louis, Photographer Zayn, Plot Twists, Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Top Louis, Younger Harry, androgynous, detective liam, larry stylinson - Freeform, mafia, naive Harry, takes place in l.a.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliewritess/pseuds/charliewritess
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is an English born detective with a hate for crime and a passion for justice. Even though life in L.A. is far from boring, Louis finds the crime he deals with monotonous and just hopes to get his life together as a single, almost thirty-year old man.Upon working on a case he meets a suspect Harry Styles-Boswell who's accused of murdering his husband.He seems quite different from your average cold-blooded murderer.Louis discovers things about him that ultimately change his perspective of people, love, and lust as a whole.Harry Styles the young, feminine, modelling sex-icon known by the media may have more baggage than what he bargained for.Copyright CharlieWritess©Cover art by IG: harryslacegarter





	The Perilous Nature of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMERS AND INFORMATION
> 
> I need to warn you guys that this story is very, I mean very, heart-rending There are no major character deaths but tons of the stuff that has happened to some of the characters (particularly Harry) in the flashbacks of the story is plain awful and can be triggering. I cried planning this and actually held back from writing this story for a while because it’s just heartbreaking. 
> 
> This story in no way is trying to romanticize the experiences he’s gone through, they’re used to rather signify the evils of abuse and how manipulative an abuser can be to the fragile mind of a victim. It shows the dangers of in becoming “too far in love too fast” and the “misuse of trust” (hence the title) The best thing not to do in all of this is to not get mad at and blame the victim, none of this is their fault. There are ways it could’ve been avoided and this story will touch upon that as well.
> 
> The outcome I’m hoping for you all to experience whether you have been abused, are being abused, know someone that’s being abused or not, is that you must find a way to speak out against it. No one should live their lives in fear, especially to the extent Harry did. I personally experienced severe abuse but not to Harry’s extent. 
> 
> That being said I hope you're all okay and you’re living your life to the fullest and making an effort to be happy everyday. Never be afraid to call or tell someone. If you are in school tell a counselor, if you are working tell a coworker or your boss. 
> 
> If neither work for you or you’d rather just call. This number should help for US/CA residents: 1-800-799-7233 
> 
> There are many ways to handle abuse if you need more information on the subject or are looking for help. Here are some websites that should provide you with that:
> 
> https://www.haven-oakland.org/education-prevention/programs
> 
> https://www.futureswithoutviolence.org/
> 
> https://www.acf.hhs.gov/fysb/programs/family-violence-prevention-services
> 
> http://www.ncadv.org/ 
> 
> DM via Wattpad CharlieWritess or IG delicate.harrie me if you have any questions or concerns

> "Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance." - Oscar Wilde 

_______________________________________________________________________________

It was the dawn of the winter season and instead of the dreary, gray, coldness faced in the many northern cities of the States, the streets of Los Angeles gave off a sense of buoyancy and warmth.

The blue sky, the ocean, the palm trees ,and the fake tan gave the city a vibrant sense; contrary of Doncaster (Louis' hometown) around this season. The difference makes him a bit less bothered about his move between the cities and this gay aura made the day feel less melancholy.

Everyone within Louis' vision appeared unbothered, as if there weren't a struggle in the world.

But, it was LAX for crying out loud; the city of stardom. Televised dreams, expensive couture, immense wealth, gourmet everything, and of course tons of plastic surgery. The home of the riches. Of course people would be happy.

Although to Louis, it was no more than a facade. L.A. to him was no more opulent than an outhouse on a pig farm. His job as a detective made him more than aware of the people's deplorable nature. The crimes committed were all the more petty. Louis' investigated numerous cases where the outcomes were conventional. Just some asinine criminal committing a felony out of the desire of wealth and/or fame.

People come from all around hoping for the media promoted idea of Hollywood and think you just go then _poof_ \- your puerile dreams come true.

You get to walk amongst the pompous celebrities, sip on the finest overpriced wine, and tan on the polluted beaches. Louis' hates to be a negative-nancy, but that's reality; life just ain't that easy. Bad shit happens all the time, you can't just hop in the ocean and expect to navigate like a mermaid. You have to learn to swim, first.

It took Louis a moment to stop his idle pondering and realize he arrived at his destination; his neighbourhood cafe. It was only ten minute walk from his flat, so Louis found himself walking to it to get a cuppa. Usually whenever he wanted to analyze a case.

It was cozy. Much different from your typical neighbourhood Starbucks. The smell of the arabica and fresh baked goods, the woodsy vintage decor, the hipster baristas walking around in their beige aprons, wearing oxfords and stretched earlobes. It just provided a more communal environment for Louis.

He walked inside and was quickly greeted by the barista/owner, Jane, a curly haired woman with cinnamon-coloured skin and light grey eyes.

"Hello Janie."

"Louis, my man, how are you? You're looking quite dapper today!"

The dapper comment was sarcastic sense he was only sporting basketball shorts, a white tee and Nikes. Though, that's just how witty Jane is, she always sports a smile, and makes the little things about someone stand out more. If only he were straight he'd date her because of her good looks and amazing personality.

But she's got a girlfriend of her own, so that's a no-go.

"I'm hanging in there. M'just tired. All of these cases are just...bothering me."

She frowned. "That's no bueno you should love your job, Louis."

"I do, I do. It's just- humanity. Like, where is it? It's hard to see that there are good people in the world when all you see is the bad."

"Everyday we stray further from God's light."

"Oh god, not with the memes please." he tried to keep a straight face but saw that Jane was pushing her head back make to make it look like she had no neck and he burst out laughing.

She laughed too. "But in all seriousness Louis, I think you need a break, you work non-stop, It's been awhile since I've seen you smile, I rarely see you hang out with friends anymore... I mean, hell! When was the last time you went on a date?"

"I dunno, like a year ago maybe?"

"Unacceptable. You should be dating at least once a month."

"I know it's just, American men have something different about them that I just can't get a grasp of."

"Los Angeles men you mean? The rest of America strays away from this...freak show."

"True, I just want to be be put out of my misery soon so I can finally just settle down. I'm almost thirty, I can't live like this."

"Agreed, you shouldn't. You deserve better."

Louis smiled a little and thanked her. "Well, I should get started on this case."

"Alrighty then, would you like the usual?"

"Yorkshire with a dash of milk and two sugars?" He asked.

She nodded, then handed him the steaming cup of tea. He didn't even notice her make it. He reach for his wallet but she stopped him.

"It's on the house. You get started on that case, Tommo. The sooner it's finished the better your chance of romance is." She walked to the back of the cafe where the goods were baking.

"You can't rush justice! Or love!"

"I can if I want to!" She yelled back. Louis personally preferred having the sass but he'll let it go for now.

He sat down at the most secluded booth in the cafe. Separate from everyone else, so he had no one looking over his shoulder while he was holding confidential information.

Today's case was different. Instead of his subject being your everyday common citizen homicide case, the victim was a celebrity.

_John P. Boswell_

_Age 45_

_Cause of death: gunshot wounds in three areas..._

_...found unconscious in his Beverly Hills Estate February 7, 2017 apx. 12:45 p.m..._

_D.O.A._

He was a well-known millionaire, famous for owning modelling and talent agencies, a record company, and a charity organization.

 _An attractive man,_ Louis thought gazing at the case photo. Not my type though.

_What am I thinking? He's dead, you idiot._

He wonders for a moment if he was given this case because he's the only gay man in his department and Boswell was, in fact, gay and married.

He flipped through the file and found some information about his husband.

_Harry Styles-Boswell_

_Age: 22_

_Sex: M_

_DOB: 02/01/1994_

_Eyes: Green_

_Height: 5'11_

Louis read on to find out that Styles was indeed a suspect in the murder. He was the only one known to be in the house at the time of the murder and the neighbour claimed he showed suspicious behaviour after hearing loud noises. It isn't enough to make a final verdict but it does sound shady. He pulled his photo out of the file and nearly spat his tea out.

_Holy shit, he's fucking gorgeous._

The picture was a modeling headshot of him with long flowy curls, bright red lips, and dashing green orbs. Everything from his jaw structure to how soft his skin looked, to the plumpness of his lips made Louis have to catch his breath.

_He can't be real._

He took a closer look at his photo.

_Perhaps he's had some work done._

His nose was awfully slim and perfectly structured, it didn't seem to fit his face and his eyelashes were so long, they had to be extension. Not to mention he had a full face of makeup. His "perfect skin" could have just been the work of _M.A.C._ and Doctor Lift-me-lot.

Not that he was judging or anything. It's just looks can be so deceiving. He could never guess what is real beauty.

_That's not up for me to decide._

He took one glance at the photo and put it up. He closed the file and pulled out a newspaper with the murder as the headline.

_L.A. MILLIONAIRE MURDER IN HIS OWN HOME_

He read the article, wanting to know the presses view on the case.

_"...a good man killed in cold blood..."_

_"...new deal...was going to make him a billionaire..."_

_"...married a much older man at such a young age..."_

_"...murdered him for his money..."_

The allegations were wild, they didn't even release a press statement yet.

It sickened him knowing that many people actually become so engulfed in greed that they actually murder their loved ones. This young nymphet probably didn't love this man. He married him at such a young age, you'd think an age difference like that would for a strictly sugar daddy type ordeal.

Then again, people have their preferences. He didn't want judge too quick. If there's one thing he's learned from this job, it's that things are not always what they seem.

He's going to solve this case and restore justice to whomever deserves it, that's all that matters right now. Not love or not hanging out with friends, just justice.

But something deep down in Louis made him feel as though he had a life-changing experience in store for him. Something that he'd never forget for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^.^  
> I'm new to ao3 so please share this with your friends and followers  
> feel free to leave comments and kudos as well  
> I would really enjoy that
> 
> I'll update at least every two weeks
> 
> ~ _Charlie_


End file.
